Caitlin Ryan
Caitlin Ryan usually known as Cat, is a pediatric Doctor and is currently spanning out her career and moving into child psychology. Caitlin lives in Portland, one of the few remaining predominantly mortal populated areas left in the USA, with her husband, daughter and step-son. She met her husband: Thaddeus at the Children's Hospital they work at in Portland. Being mortal means that she isn't part of the Mythical community but encourages her family to be proud of who they are. She is a semi-active character in the Role-play. Her face claim in Bryce Dallas Howard. =Personality= Caitlin has a bright and bubbly personality. She isn't shy or self conscious; she carries herself with grace but that shouldn't mean she can't be quirky and humorous. Her demure and polite nature means that she has always done well with people on the professional front but her loud and funny side means that she's also an excellent socialite. However she does hide a side of herself very well; her flirtatious and sultry side. Characteristics: Friendly, Affectionate, Kind, Gentle, Brainy, Thoughtful, Sweet, Protective, Fearless, Graceful, Decisive, Secretive, Flirtatious, Proud, Rational & Peaceful. Likes: Travelling, Children & New born babies, Good books, Fashion, Autumn, Gin & Tonic, Yoga & Fitness, Vegetarian food, Gardening, Vintage movies, Her cosy home, & Family Life. Dislikes: Arrogant people, Red meat, Rap music, Long ques, Snobs, Gossip, Bad restaurant service, Bad drivers & Traffic, Getting up early for work, & negative/toxin people. =Appearance= =Family= Husband: Thaddeus James Owen's M.D Caitlin's husband is a pediatrician at a Mortal children's Hospital in Portland. He is also a Warlock and was married to Vivienne Whitman for 20 or so years until she left him for a more powerful and traditional Warlock. The pair split when Vivienne decided she was tired of hiding who she was to play housewife to Thad'. Thaddeus had insisted that his family hide amidst mortals during the war and not 'come out' out of fear of the witch trails reoccurring. Remarried and happy Thaddeus doesn't have much to do with his Ex-wife...He hasn't been to Lockwood since they first married, he barely even practices his abilities as a Warlock anymore - living an entirely mortal life alongside Caitlin. Daughter: Lilly-Mae Owens ''' Born to a mortal mother and mythical father; Lilly-Mae is a half-witch. She doesn't possess any power's to speak of yet, but with training she might one day present some kind of ability. Although Lilly dresses in dark, gothy hues she is in-fact a sweet girl. That being said she has always envied her step-brother for the gifts his race bestows upon him. She struggles with an inner conflict which she battles with daily - she wants so badly to blossom as a woman and witch that she often forces herself into any mythical she can find...usually women. '''Step-Son: Sebastian Cain Owens Sebastian is Thaddeus' only son, born of Vivienne, making him a full-blood warlock. He is almost constantly at war with his father; due to Thaddeus insisting that Sebastian act the age he looks (17) despite being 24 so as not to raise suspicion within their mortal community. Seb' as a result is spending more and more time in Lockwood and rebelling in drastic and disturbing ways. Hoping one day to pursue a career in chemistry it could be said that had has inherited his father's intellect and brain for science. Category:Lockwood Category:Characters